A World of Pure Incarceration
by The Classic Jailbot
Summary: Flustered with the lack of incarceration methods in the world, The Warden decides to act. As a means to spread his ideals to all, he invites five lucky guests to visit SuperJail in hopes they'll tell all what they see. What could this lead to? Parody


**A/N: Finally I can post this. I searched throughout fanfiction and deviantart and could find nothing to this extent. And so here I am. (I Shouldn't be allowed to think). Don't blame me. Blame whoever was the first to call The Warden a 'sadistic Willy Wonka'.**

**And thus this was born.**

* * *

As The Warden himself had once said, he had always had dreams of incarceration. Even as a child. The imprisonment of others was fascinating to him and, evidently, brought about some sort of sadistic and euphoric joy. And so he ran his jail on bases which were both overly violent and sadistic. He never batted an eye at those ways that, to him, were right and proper. Rather he loved his jail like a child and, deep within the confines of his heart, loathed 'real jail' with a burning passion. It just lacked the finesse and ability that SuperJail had to torture people and keep them locked tight inside, like sardines to a can.

It was, however, a sad to point out the fact that the world beyond just wasn't gaining the same benefits SuperJail had. Sure it was great in the extending perimeters around the facility, but past that no one could reap the benefits. There just wasn't a shared happiness for the incarceration all over.

It was true to say that The Warden had once mentioned that the world just wasn't ready for SuperJail's methods. But if time wound on, just going about in the same way, like a circle restrained to its bounds, then the world would never gain the mass incarceration that SuperJail had. And that, quite frankly, was just very boring. Or so The Warden thought.

Even now, the man sighed, leaning back in his chair and placing the heels of his shoes atop his desk. It wasn't like him to be this sullen, but the recent thought of lack of incarceration methods spread throughout had made him a bit moody.

"Jared," he said, to which the nervous man across the room responded with a slight jolt. The Warden pulled his feet from off the desk, leaned back forward, and touched the surface of the wood with his elbows. He stared forward, a look of seriousness plastered over his normally perky face. "Make a note of this- we will find a way to show the world the methods of SuperJail!" His voice crescendoed as his words went on, completely shocking the other man, who nearly fell back.

"B-but, Sir," Jared attempted to stopping The Warden before he got too far into any schemes which may have been forming in his head, "couldn't that turn out bad?"

As though The Warden had never been angry in the first place, he began to perk back up. He rested his chin atop his hands for a moment and stared down at the wary other.

"Oh, Jared, you worry too much," he responded before pushing himself from his chair and staring out the large window which took up a wall's expanse in his office. "Just look at this place!" He gestured with his walking stick to the whole of the jail, which could be seen outside. "Everyone's missing out on this. It should be everywhere." His tone was oddly greedy as he gazed to the buildings around, imagining with a sadistic joy what would become of the incarceration methods he put into play being placed all over.

"B-but, Sir," Jared said, his voice more rushed this time around, "w-what about the Time Police?" He remembered well the past events and wasn't quite so willing to go through that again.

"Pssh," The Warden replied, waving his hands in a 'forget about it' manner. "Them? Forget about them, Jared. Look, just imagine my systems everywhere. It'll be like little mini SuperJails everywhere!" He practically squealed in delight at the thought, allowing Jared to merely shake his head at the mood swing.

"Well, t-that's all fine, Sir, b-but the Time Police!" Jared pressed again.

"Oh, Jared, stop," The Warden waved a hand, annoyed with the other man's constant nervousness. "We won't use _those_ methods." He rolled his eyes as though the mere thought were above and beyond idiocy, but added 'Yet' in his mind after the words were spoken.

"Well then, how else are you going to do it?"

The Warden paused a moment, placing a gloved hand to his chin in thought as he paced the room. "Hmm." Jared kept on speaking, attempting to get The Warden to reconsider his plans.

"It's not like you can just tell anyone and they'll go along."

"No, but," The Warden paused, a light bulb flashing brightly in his mind. "But, what if we bring them here!" He was obviously ecstatic about the idea, but Jared was unsure.

"Sir, i-is that really a good idea?"

"Oh, nonsense, it's a perfect idea! Jailbooottt!" He called the Bot's name in a sing-song, and said robot came charging into the room, taking no heed to the fact there was a door, as he merely rammed through the wall.

The Warden bounded to his desk, ignoring any and all protests from Jared's side. He took a pen and a paper from one of the desk's drawers and sloppily jotted down something, before doing the same on four more pieces. After, the man handed the slips to Jailbot, who saluted with a clawed tendril before racing back through the hole he had made in the wall.

"S-Sir? What did yo-?" Jared was cut off as The Warden spoke loudly, his voice ringing through the office.

"Oh, it's the most wonderful idea, Jared!" He said euphorically, grabbing the other man's head in his hands and shaking it vigorously. "If we can't tell them, then we'll just have them come here! Then they can see for themselves and, provided they like what they see - which they will- they'll go back and tell all their friends! It's almost the same." He released his hold on Jared's head, and the balding man fell backwards.

"B-But, Sir! Is that such a good idea?" He asked reproachfully, unsure- as he always was- about The Warden's plan.

"Oh, nonsense," he waved a hand in the air. "It's a perfect plan. Besides, what could go wrong?"

The Warden smiled to himself as he bounded happily over to the window, and went back to staring out across the jail's perimeters. If this worked –which it would- then soon the whole world would have facilities like SuperJail. Incarceration for all!

And that in itself was a great idea.


End file.
